Sneak Attacks, Paper Cranes, and Being Childish
by Don't Trust the Snake
Summary: Itachi is ignoring Sasuke, which does not make Sasuke happy. So Sasuke attempts to rectify the situation... OOC, kind of strange, kind of dumb, and kind of making fun of both Itachi and Sasuke.


_Disclaimer: [insert witty comment about me not owning anything here]_

_So… I think I'm supposed to be working on my other story, but then three things happened to me today. I was walking with my younger brother and a horse bit me, I made paper cranes out of chocolate wrappers, and I attempted a ninja sneak attack on my younger siblings. Unfortunately, they picked THE MOST inopportune moment to come out of their room. And I was doing so well, too! I had the whole quiet-as-death thing down, and I was even doing my lithe ninja cat-crawl up the stairs._

_Grr._

_But anyway, I thought up this story, and I couldn't resist writing it. And this is kinda OOC, and I kind of make fun of people in here, but whatever._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha did not like being ignored. Because Sasuke Uchiha _should not_ be ignored. Because Sasuke Uchiha was…well, Sasuke Uchiha. Duh.

And it was even more infuriating when the person ignoring him was _his own brother._

Stupid Itachi.

But he would show him!

The twelve year-old ninja was irritated beyond measure, so he figured that his counterattack to his brother's refusal to acknowledge his existence needed to be swift and merciless. Thus, he was sneaking up the stairs to his brother's room with all the ninja skills he possessed, which, let's be honest here, were not few in number.

Unfortunately for him, his brother's ninja skills were even greater in number. So when Sasuke, who was staring intently at his hands, striving to make no sound at all, looked up and was greeted by the amused face of his brother, he let out a rather undignified squawk and fell down the flight of stairs, landing flat on his back.

"Ow…"

Itachi shook his head in slight exasperation, but didn't say anything, as he was currently ignoring his brother's existence. So he just walked down the stairs, stepped around Sasuke without looking at him, and continued on to the living room.

The now-fuming Sasuke picked himself up and glared at his brother's back. Why had Itachi chosen _that moment_ to open his stupid door?

This called for something even more merciless.

Itachi was sitting in the living room, making paper cranes out of candy wrappers. The one he was currently working on was a silver chocolate bar wrapper. And yes, the elder of the Uchiha brothers realized that this was not a terribly ninja-like pastime. In fact, he was only doing it because he knew that it drove his little brother insane. Sasuke hated paper cranes, for some reason. Especially if they were silver, crinkly, and smelled of chocolate.

Therefore, Itachi had dedicated a lot of time in the past few days to making paper cranes. He also bought a lot of chocolate bars.

It was the funniest thing to see Sasuke's reaction, though. He had become more and more infuriated at time wore on and Itachi continued to ignore him, and Itachi was pretty sure that Sasuke was getting close to snapping.

Being Itachi Uchiha, it wasn't hard for him to sense Sasuke skulking around the living room, obviously looking for an opening.

With a mental sigh, Itachi decided to give him one, because every once in a while, Itachi was nice like that.

So Itachi bent his head towards the paper crane he was making, concentrating extra hard on making the folds perfect (not that he had too; Itachi could have made a paper crane in his sleep. In fact, he had, once upon a time). Itachi hoped that his sibling was bright enough to take the opportunity.

Let us give Sasuke a little credit: He isn't a _bad_ ninja. He just isn't as good as his brother.

Itachi had to admit, though, that he timed his attack perfectly, and that the fourteen kunai and sixteen shruiken were aimed in a manner that would have neatly impaled every paper crane scattered around Itachi, as well as cut off a good hunk of his hair.

Unfortunately for Sasuke (or maybe fortunately; Itachi would have been slightly put off (cough, cough, murderously angry) if his hair had been injured), Itachi calmly deflected every one of the hurled projectiles, sending various bladed weapons into various things around the house, which he would make Sasuke repair when he decided to start talking to him again. But at the time, he was still refusing to look at his now furious younger brother.

Sasuke, well aware that this was yet another failed attempt, retreated back upstairs and into his room, where he sat on his bed, contemplating darkly how he could make his brother pay for ignoring him—him!—without terribly embarrassing himself, as Itachi wanted him to do.

Really! Itachi was acting so childish! Ignoring someone was so completely a five year-old thing to do. And over something so inconsequential!

And quite suddenly…Sasuke had a brilliant idea.

As a smirk that could be described as nothing less than evil slid across his pale features, Sasuke thought, _Itachi wants childish, huh? Well, then, I will GIVE him childish!_

Itachi was kind of worried. Sasuke had been incredibly quiet for the past few hours, even when Itachi had deliberated walked right by his room, hoping to get a rise out of the boy.

He got nothing.

Decidedly troubled, Itachi went downstairs to make dinner.

He noted the instant that Sasuke entered the kitchen, and he felt the cold, black gaze of his brother on him. But, as had been doing for the past three days, he ignored him, though he was relieved that Sasuke had finally decided to show up again. He was curious as to what plot was going through his brother's head now…

He felt his brother getting closer to him, one slow step at a time, but he didn't worry about it, he just kept the greater part of his attention on what was cooking on the stove in front of him. And he couldn't sense any weapons on the younger Uchiha, so he relaxed. Maybe his brother was going to try arguing. That would be fun. Or maybe… maybe he was going to apologize!

Itachi couldn't stop himself from smiling at that thought. Sasuke, on his knees on the ground, begging for forgiveness…

Momentarily lost in his own little fantasy world, Itachi was unaware of exactly how close his little brother was until he felt an odd pressure and pain in his shoulder, and looked down to see…

"_WHAT THE HECK?"_

Sasuke smirked against the material of his brother's shirt, where he was biting with all the ferocity of a ravening wolf. _That_ had gotten a response out of his taciturn brother.

Itachi jerked his smarting shoulder away from the surprisingly sharp teeth of his little brother and yelled again, "What the heck! You just _bit _me! On the shoulder!"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of a hand. "I hope I left a mark."

"_You just bit me!"_

Sasuke nodded sagely. "I am aware of that, as a matter of fact. Your shirt doesn't taste very good."

Itachi was still trying to comprehend the situation. "You just _**bit**_ me! And you left slobber on my sleeve!"

"And you're talking to me again," Sasuke retorted, grinning viciously.

"Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed. "You. Just. Bit. Me. Seriously, what are we, five?"

In response, the younger of the two shrugged, saying, "Well, apparently. Why else would you ignore your own brother for an entire week just because he broke one of your stupid kunai."

"Sasuke, you know that kunai was my favorite."

"It's just a weapon."

"Sasuke, I've had that kunai since I was _seven_."

"So?"

"So I've been waiting for you to apologize, but you're too stuck up to even consider doing so!"

"It was a weapon!"

"It had sentimental value to me!"

"Who gets attached to their weapons?"

"Who callously refuses to apologize when they break other people's weapons?"

"I'm not going to apologize!"

Itachi let out a deep sigh. He really needed to be the bigger person here.

"Fine," he said, passing a hand in front of his face. "I forgive you for breaking my favorite kunai and not apologizing for it."

"Hn."

"And I won't ignore you anymore."

Sasuke considered for a moment, trying to decide if he was happy with that outcome or not. Eventually coming to the conclusion that he was, he nodded in agreement and turned to walk out of the kitchen. He was halted by his brother's voice.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"The living room is a mess. Go clean it up."

Thinking of the crane covered, weapon-littered living room, Sasuke scowled. Then he sniffed the air and smiled.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Your food's burning."

With a loud curse that shall not be repeated here, Itachi whirled around and hit the flaming pan off of the stove, earning himself a burned hand and a very messy floor.

Sasuke figured that his older brother would make him clean that up as well, but for the time being, he was satisfied.

* * *

_So... yeah. Majorly random. Heck, I am really not sure how I feel about that story. it felt kinda... I don't even know. _

_Oh well._

_If you've wasted a few minutes of your life reading this, then surely you can waste a few more minutes reviewing, right...?_

~Snake


End file.
